uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Uropi - lo esencial
Alfabeto y pronunciación En Uropi hay 24 letras. Cada letra corresponde a un sonido y cada sonido a una letra. a b c d e f g h i j ʒ k l m n o p r s t u v w z *'c' se pronuncia como « sh » en inglés k '''se pronuncia como « '''c » en casa, 'vaca *'g se pronuncia''' siempre como en gafas, lago''' *'h' se pronuncia''' como en inglés o alemán *'''j se pronuncia''' como « '''y » '''en '''ya o soy *'ʒ' se pronuncia''' como '''« j » en francés, portugués o catalán * *'v '''se pronuncia' como en inglés o en francés *'''w se pronuncia''' como en inglés en '''« whisky » Todas las otras letras se pronuncian como en español. *''' Esta letra corresponde al símbolo fonético internacional ʒ para el sonido '''j francés, portugués, rumano o catalán. Diptongos *'Ai, aj' se pronuncian como ay, hay 'ej ': aj, paj, vaiz *'Ei, ej' se pronuncian como ey en rey, buey '''ej : '''pej, lej, bej *'Ij' se pronuncia como ille en francés en fille'''ej. '''bij, cijo, perij *'Oi, oj' se pronuncian como oy en soy, oye '''ej : '''coj, foj, soin *'Ui, uj' se pronuncian como u''' + '''y '''como en francés mouille ej : '''duj, muj, ruin *'Au, aw' se pronuncian como au en audaz, autor'''ej : '''Paul, paw, bawo *'Ou, ow' = o''' seguido de un ligero u como en inglés '''(low, nose) '''ej : '''goul *'Eu, ew' se prononcia como eu en Europa '''ej : '''Europa El verbo El sistema verbal Uropi se resume en 3 fórmulas *'o – an - en ' *'Ø – ì – ev' *'ve-o, se-an, av-en, vid-en' Tres formas verbales o -an –en = Infinitivo y Participios ' *'O '= '''Infinitivo —'ej : '''skrivo, liso, sopo, jedo = escribir, leer, dormir, comer *'AN '= Participio activo 'ej : '''san, skrivan, flan, sopan '= siendo, escribiendo, soplando, durmiendo *'EN '= 'Participio pasivo '''ej : '''lisen, jeden, flen, opren '= leído, comido, soplado, abierto Tres tiempos sencillos '''Ø – ì – ev = Presente, Pasado, Condicional *'Ø '(sin terminación, o '-e' cuando la pronunciación es imposible) = Presente —'ej : '''skriv, lis, sop, jed '= escribe, lee, duerme, come 'se, ste, fle, opre '= es, está de pie, sopla, abre *-Ì = Pretérito'ej : '''sì, avì, oprì, sopì '= fue, tuve, abrió, durmió *'''-EV = 'Condicional'ej : 'sev, avev, lisev, venev '= sería, tendría, leería, vendría Tres auxiliares 'So '(ser), Avo (haber), 'Vido '(volverse) + 1 partícula Ve ' *'VE-O (ve + infinitivo)= 'Futuro '''ej : '''ve so, ve avo, ve sopo '= será, tendrá, dormirá *'SE-AN (ser + participio activo) '= '''Forma durativa ( estar + -ando, -iendo) Indica la duración, la continuación de la acción. ej : se lisan, se sopan '= está leyendo, está durmiendo *'AV-EN (haber + participio pasivo)= TIEMPOS DEL PASADO **'av-en'= Pretérito Perfecto'ej : '''av jeden, av venen '= ha comido, ha venido **'Avo + -en '''se usa también para formar el '''pluscuamperfecto '('avì-en, '''ej: '''avì sopen '= había dormido ) y el '''condicional pasado (Avev-en, ej': avev aven '= habría tenido) *'VID-EN (volverse + participio pasivo)'= VOZ PASIVA — Vid jeden, vidì tuden, ve vido opren '''= está comido, fue matado, será abierto Pronombres personales y adjetivos posesivos Hay que añadir el pronombre indefinido '''UN = uno (se…), y el pronombre reflexivo SIA ( '''= se, '''sio = a se, adjetivo posesivo siu = su (de se')'. La''' forma verbal''' queda la misma para todas las''' personas.' Conjugación Forma afirmativa : '''pronombre personal + verbo;' Forma interrogativa : verbo + pronombre personal '''; Forma negativa : '''pronombre personal + verbo + NE Ej: I skriv, tu lisì, ce ve sopo= Escribo, ¿Leiste ?, (ella) dormirá Piv tu ?, Venì he ? Zavev lu ?= ¿Bebes? ¿Vino ? (ella) ? ¿Sabrían? Nu vol ne, vu av ne vizen= No queremos, ¿no habéis visto ? De beb sì sopan, je v’ne liuvo= El nene estaba durmiendo, no lloverá Avev vu iten za ? Tu jed ne= ¿Habríais ido allá ? No comes Artículos En Uropi hay 2 artículos. *'El artículo definido de '= el, la, los, las, para''' todos''' los nombres''' —'ej : '''de man, de mata, de kat, de hase '= El hombre, la madre, el gato, las casas *'El artículo indefinido u, un '(delante de una vocal) = un, una ; no tiene plural —ej : u kun, u kuna, un ovel, mane, kate '= un perro, una perra, un pájaro, hombres, gatos El nombre Hay '''2 tipos de nombres ': los nombres terminados por una '''consonante o por la vocal –a *Todos los nombres masculinos terminan por una consonante. '''Son exclusivamente los seres de '''sexo masculino y corresponden al pronombre he = él —ej : man, kun, pater, frat, kwal, doktor= hombre, perro, padre, hermano, caballo, doctor *Todos los nombres femeninos terminan por la '-a. Son exclusivamente los seres de '''sexo femenino' y corresponden al pronombre Ce = ella —'ej : 'ʒina',' kata, mata, sesta, kwala'= mujer, gata, madre, hermana, yegua **Se pueden' formar''' nombres femeninos añadiendo –a a nombres masculinos '''ej : '''kat > kata *Todos los otros nombres son neutrOs '''corresponden al pron. '''je = él (ing. it, al. es). Terminan por una consonante o una –a —'''ej : '''has, tag, strad, luc, vag, natùr, 'kina, teatra, dia, sta, vima '= casa, techo, calle, luz, coche, naturaleza, cine, teatro, día, sitio, invierno. Plural *Los nombres terminados por una consonante toman una '-E —'ej : hase, mane, tage, kune, frate= casas, hombres, techos, perros, hermanos *Los nombres terminados por una –a toman una '-S —'ej : katas, kinas, tiotas, dias, aktoras= gatas, cines, tías, días, actoras El genitivo Es el complemento del nombre. Última huella de las declinaciones indo-europeas, este genitivo se encuentra hoy en la mayor parte de las lenguas europeas actuales : lenguas eslavas, bálticas, germánicas (excepto neerlandés), griego, rumano, albanés, armenio, etc… *Los nombres terminados por una consonante toman '-i' , en singular, '-is' en plural —ej : mani = de hombre, vagi = de coche, kuni = de perro, kwalis = de caballos, de kunis = de los perros, de tage de hasis = los techos de las casas, de kun mi patri '''= el perro de mi padre, '''de luce de vagis = las luces de los coches *Para los nombres en –a, se reemplaza la –a por '-u' , en singular, '-us' en plural —ej : veste ʒinus = ropa de mujeres, de fram ti sestu = el amigo de tu hermana, un aktora kinu = una actora de cine, de mata mi kuzinu = la madre de mi prima *El genitivo se usa para formar adjetivos a partir de un nombre —'''ej : '''noc = noche > noci = de noche, nocturno, noci ovel = pájaro nocturno, diu fafìl = mariposa (diurna), man > mani = de hombre, masculino, mani veste =topa de hombre, mani moda = moda masculina *El genitivo se usa para formar los nombres compuestos —'''ej : '''vag + luc > vagilùc = luces de coche , faros, vod '''= agua + '''fal = caída > vodifàl = salto de agua, cascada, strad = calle + lamp = lámpara > farol, vima '''= invierno + '''sport = deporte > vimusporte =deportes de invierno, kina + stel = estrella > kinustèl = « star », estrella de cine Preposiciones *'a '''a *'ane sin *'be '''en (posición) *'berù'detrás *'do 'hacia *'dod 'desde *'for 'antes de *'gon 'contra *'in 'en, dentro de *'instà 'en vez de *'intra 'entre *'ki 'con *'obte 'a pesar de *'ov 'respecto a *'po 'para *'pos 'después de *'pro 'delante de *'slogan 'según *'su 'sobre, en *'sube 'por encima de *'tis 'hasta *'tra ' por (sitio) *'tru 'a través *'trawan 'durante *'ude 'debajo de *'us 'fuera de *'usim 'excepto *'uve 'por sobre Los adjetivos Los adjetivos Uropi son '''invariables '; se ponen 'siempre delante '''del nombre al cual se refieren. Ej : '''u jun man, mi seni mata, nar kate '= un hombre joven, mi vieja madre, gatos negros '''de somu dias, u famos aktor a= los días de verano (veraniegos), una actora famosa Comparativo Superioridad maj… te '''= más… que ej : '''ce se maj jun te i= (ella) es más joven que yo Inferioridad min… te '''= menos… que ej : '''vu se min alti te he= Usted es menos alto que él Igualdad os… te '''= tan… como ej : '''he se os glaj te tu= (él) es tan alegre como tú Superlativo Superioridad de maj… '''= el más (o de + adjectivo + -es') ej :' di flor se de maj bel, de beles''' = esta flor es la más bella Inferioridad de min… '= el menos… ej : '''he se de min seni od tale '= (él) es el menos viejo de todos Los números *0 nul''' *1''' un''' *2''' du''' *3''' tri''' *4 kwer *5 pin *6 ses *7''' sep''' *8''' oc''' *'9 nev' *10''' des''' *11''' desùn''' *12''' desdù''' *20 dudes *30''' trides''' *100'' ''sunte *200''' dusunte''' *1000''' tilie''' *3000''' tritilie''' *1 000 000''' un miliòn''' *1 000 000 000 un miliàrd ej : 574 = pinsunte sesdes kwer, 2 350 819 = du milione trisunte pindes tilie ocsunte desnèv Númerales ordinales pri = 1o, duj = 2o, trij = 3o, kweri = 4o, pini = 5o, sesi = 6o, sepi = 7o, etc…''' ' La hora '''Ka hor se je ? '= ¿Qué hora es ? Je s’ un (hor) '= Es la una '''Je s’ midià '= Es mediodía 'Je s’ du id dudes '= Son las 2 y 20 'Je s’ midià id des '= son las doce y diez 'Je s’ tri min des '= Son las 3 y 10 'Je s’oc min kwert '= son las ocho menos cuarto 'Je s’ kwer id mij '= son las 4 y media 'Je s’ nev id kwert '= son las 9 y cuarto 'Be ka hor inìz de konsèrt ? '= ¿ A qué hora empieza el concierto ? 'Be dudes id mij '= A las veinte y media *'Hor '= hora *'minùt '= minuto *'sekùnd '= segundo La fecha Los días de la semana *'Lundia '= lunes *'Mardia '= martes *'Mididia '= miércoles *'Zusdia '= jueves *'Wendia '= viernes *'Sabadia '= sábado *'Soldia '= domingo Los meses del año *'Janvar '= enero *'Febrar '= febrero *'Mars '= marzo *'Aprìl '= abril *'Maj '= mayo *Ʒun = junio *Ʒul = julio *'Agùst '= agosto *'September '= septiembre *'Oktober '= octubre *'November '= noviembre *'December '= diciembre 'Odia se 26i (dudes sesi) September 2005 (dutilie pin) '= hoy es el 26 de septiembre de 2005 'Be pri Maj '= el 1o de mayo, '''be 11i (desuni) November = el 11 de noviembre''' ' El Tiempo *'jesta = ayer *'odia '= hoy *'''domòr = mañana *'forjesta '= anteayer *'posdomòr '= pasado mañana *'Tri dias for '= hace tres días *'in tri dias '= dentro de 3 días Las estaciones Verna '= primvera, '''soma '= verano, '''otèm = otoño, vima = invierno Origen de las palabras uropi Las palabras Uropi vienen de las raíces indo-europeas comunes que dieron orígen a la mayor parte de los vocablos usados hoy en la casi totalidad de las lenguas europeas (con excepción del húngaro, del finés y del estonio.) Por ejemplo la raíz sāwel* = sol > Uropi sol, se encuentra en latín, italiano, francés, español, portugués, rumano, sueco, danés, noruego, inglés, aleman, neerlandés, ruso, polaco, checo, serbo-croata…, lituano, letón, griego, galés, bretón, + sánscrito y hindi. La raíz mātēr* = madre > Uropi mata se encuentra en griego, italiano, francés, español, portugués, sueco, danés, noruego, inglés, aleman, neerlandés, ruso, polaco, checo, serbo-croata…, lituano, letón, albanés, armenio, gaélico, bretón, + sánscrito, hindi, persan, etc… Aquí están algunos ejemplos de raíces indo-europeas que dieron orígen al vocabulario Uropi básico : Pətēr* = padre > U. pater,' bhrātēr* '= hermano > U. frat, sūnús* = hijo > U. son, mori* '''= mar > U. '''mar, snighws* = nieve > U. snev, stāyō* = estar de pie > U. sto, sed-* = estar sentado > U. sedo, leghmi* = estar acostado > U. leʒo, gwīwō* = vivir > U. ʒivo, mer-* = morir > U. moro, mēns* = mes > U. mon, dyēus* '''= día > U. '''dia, édmi* = comer > U. jedo, pibō = beber > U. pivo, gwous* = buey > U. gov, kwōn = perro > U. kun, etc… El Uropi reúne los términos más comunes a las lenguas de Europa (raíces indo-europeas, palabras internacionales, palabras cogidas, calcos, etc… Es el más grande denominador común entre las lenguas europeas. Algunas frases simples Piv tu ne bir ? '¿ No bebes cerveza ? '''Di se bel voke ! ¡'Son buenas palabras ! 'Di bib se Petri '''Este libro es de Pedro '''I nud okle '''Necesito gafas '''Tu staj be dom '''Te quedas en casa '''Mi sesta jeg pianò'Mi hermana toca el piano 'He av ne mozen veno '''No pude venir '''I se leʒan su ruk '''Estoy tendido de espaldas '''Is verem se bel i v’ito pasìto '''Si el tiempo es bueno daré un paseo '''I av iten kopo u romàn '''Fue a comprar una novela '''I ve diko ja vo domòr '''Se lo enseñaré mañana '''He pragì mo kamòl kostì de vin '''Me preguntó cuanto costaba el vino '''Un rekonì ha od dal '''Se lo reconocía desde lejos Prefijos y sufijos Prefijos ''(Ver preposiciones) *'a- '=1) llegada, 2) hacer + verbo ej : '''veno = venir > aveno = llegar —ej : frajo = temer > afrajo '= dar miedo *'an- '= contrario de los adjetivos, in-ej : '''justi '= justo '> anjusti '= injusto *'ap- '= separación, alejamientoej : '''duto = conducir > apduto = raptar *'be- '= fijar, mantenerej : cepo = coger > becepo = recibir *'di- '= acción inversa, des-ej : deto = hacer, dideto = deshacer *'dis- '= dispersión, fragmentaciónej : part = parte > disparto = partir *'for- '= antes, que precede, pre-ej : vizo = ver, forvizo = prever *'gon- '= contraej : dezo = decir > gondezo = contradecir *'in- '= movimiento interiorej : muvo = mover > inmuvo = conmover *'intra- '= entre, inter-ej : mico '''= mezclar, '''intramico = entremezclar *'ko- '= con, juntos, con-ej : varko = trabajar > kovarko = colaborar *'niz- '= movimiento hacia abajoej : volto = volver > nizvolto = zozobrar *'ob- '= obstáculoej : falo = caer > obfàl = accidente *'od- '= procedencia, origenej : veno = venir, odvenad = origen *'op- '= movimiento hacia arribaej : duto = guiar > opduto = educar *'pas- '= paso, pasajeej : ito = ir > pasìto = pasear *'per- '= despectivo, deteriorar, desaparecer ej : curo = jurar > percuro = perjurar *'po- '= idea de metaej : mozo = poder > pomozo = permitir *'pos- '= después, seguir, post-ej : pero = llevar > pospero = aplazar *'pro- '= movimiento hacia adelanteej : seto = poner > proseto = presentar *'re- '= repetición, re- ej : geno = nacer, regeno = renacer *'ru- '= hacia atrás, vuelta, regresoej : voko = hablar, ruvoko = contestar *'su- '= sobre, ademásej : flujo = fluir > suflujo = inundar *'sube- '= encima, superior, super-ej : seto = poner > subeseto = sobreponer *'tra- '= travesía, transición, trans-, tras-ej : davo = dar > tradavo = transmitir *'tru- '= paso a travésej : vizo = ver > truvizi = transparente *'ude- '= debajo de, sub-ej : kut = piel > udekuti = subcutáneo *'us- '= salida, exterior, ex-ej : kluzo = cerrar > uskluzo = excluir *'uve- '= por encima, demasiado, super-ej : deto = hacer > uvedeto = exagerar Sufijos *'''-ad = nnombres verbales o adjetivales — ej : '''akto = actuar > aktad = acción, bel > belad = belleza *'''-id, -ij = con adjetivos en '–i, -ic —'ej : 'veri '= verdadero '''> verid = verdad, peric > perij = peligro *'''-or -a = agente — ej : '''liso = leer > lisor, -a = lector, -ora *'''-ìst, -a = especialista o partidario — ej : '''dant = diente > dantìst = dentista, komunìst, etc… *'''-an, -a = en un estado, habitantes — ej : '''pod = pie > podan = peatón, Roman = Romano *'''-en, -a = sometido a — ej : '''akulpo = acusar > akulpen = acusado *'''-èl = objeto que sirve para — ej : '''koto = cortar > kotèl = cuchillo *'''-ar = que lleva o contiene — ej : '''pir = pera > pirar = peral, ac '''> '''acar = cenicero *'''-ia = lugar (por ej : país, etc…) — ej : '''koko = cocinar, kokia = cocina, Francia = Francia Otras idiomas English Français Italiano Category:Español